Sloth (Cyclops)
Mama Fratell (mother/disown) Jake Fratelli (brother/disown) Francis Fratelli (brother/disown) Sloth Fratelli (Cyclops) is a fearsome evil giant three-eyed mutant giant titan monster Cyclops character from the film the Goonies. He is played by John Matuszak, and Frank Welker (animal voice), son to Mama Fratelli, and brother to Francis and Jake Fratelli. Kraang mutated Sloth rips his chains out of the wall and turn into a gigantic mutant titans. Then, he realizes he's mutated, and send him to cretaceous alternate In The Film Sloth is first seen chained in a room, being tortured by Jake's terrible singing. Left with food just out of reach, a spying Mikey pushes the dish closer, allowing him to grab his meal. After Chunk is caught and interrogated by the Fratellis, he is tied up and locked away in the same room as Sloth. Chunk sheepishly tries to introduce himself to Sloth, but gets scared from his appearance and screams out for help. Eventually, Chunk continues to attempt to befriend him over their love of food; he pulls out a Baby Ruth bar and throws it his way, which smacks him in the head. Desperate to eat the chocolate bar, Sloth rips his chains off of the wall and mutated into a mutant 3 eyed titan monstrous from destroy him and send to hole of travel to destruction of 65,000,000 MYA (alternate timeline) by Overlord" After Sloth mutated by Overlord, Sloth starts to eat Scowler the Pachyrhinosaurus, and Gorgons and his packs, with a megalodon bite force his mutant brothers Brontes, Steropes and Arges all of mutant of Cyclops, the now-weakened herd of dinosaurs loses the will to fight the Cyclops, The Titans and the Cyclops destroy the extinction of dinosaurs. As the rest of the group mutated, Sloth turn himself into a giant hands to smash whole of dinosaurs, he confronts his enemies Zeus challenged him for the corpse but he is refuse when his Zeus dropped him as an sea Tartarus, deforming his face. Enraged, he lifts his evil, abusive mother and drops him off the blind. after the rest of the group them the autobots stab the three eyed mutant giant, so he can't not see. After the Titans running to the Mars he feeling their backs to ensure that the men are not escaping. However, Odysseus and his men have tied themselves to the undersides of the animals and so get away. As he sails off with his men, Odysseus boastfully reveals his real name, an act of hubris that was to cause problems for him later. Sloth prays to his created, The Overlord, for revenge and casts huge rocks towards the ship, which Odysseus barely escapes, but Zeus who used all his power to unleash a mighty thunderbolt that would imprison them beneath the seas of Tartarus. Appearance Sloth is very tall and muscular, able to lift people and boulders with ease. Due to an accident while he was an infant, he is disfigured, with a misshapen skull, one eye lower than the other, and numerous missing teeth. He wears a dark ripped vest, a faded Oakland Raiders shirt, and ripped pants. As a 120-130 meters mutant monstrous in addition to having three eyes (one eye), misshapen skull, the beast possesses goat-like legs akin to that of a satyr from Greek Mythology, donkey's ears and a large horn protruding from its forehead. it also has warty skin, three-fingered clawed hands and numerous razor sharp teeths like megalodon pointed, with tusks. In The Seventh Voyage of Sinbad Two Cyclops are featured in the movie the film. The first to be seen is the one the sorceror Sakoura tried to rob of his magic lamp hiden presumabley in the cyclop's trove. The same cyclops captures and begins to roast Sinbad's crew to eat them, until he is distracted by a groop of fellow druken sailors whom he stamps on with a tree. While Sinbad and his crew escape, the Cyclops then moves his attention towards Sinbad and the sorceror, but is blinded by Sinbad and his torch. He is then lured to his death off a cliff. An other one is seen adventuring into Sakoura's caves but gets killed by the Dragon. Mythical Warriors Hesiod described three one-eyed Cyclopes, Brontes, Steropes and Arges the sons of Uranus and Gaia, brothers of the Titans, builders and craftsmen,4 while the epic poet Homerdescribed another group of mortal herdsmen Cyclopes. Other accounts were written by the playwright Euripides, poet Theocritus and Roman epic poet Virgil. In Hesiod's Theogony, Zeus releases three Cyclopes from the dark pit of Tartarus. They provide Zeus' thunderbolt, Hades' helmet of invisibility, and Poseidon's trident, and the gods use these weapons to defeat the Titans. In a famous episode of Homer's Odyssey, the hero Odysseus encounters the cyclops Polyphemus, the son ofPoseidon and Thoosa (a nereid), who lives with his fellow Cyclopes in a distant country. The connection between the two groups has been debated in antiquity and by modern scholars.5 It is upon Homer's account that Euripides and Virgil based their accounts of the Mutant mythical creatures.Category:Mythology Creatures Category:Villain Category:2012 Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Cured Mutants Category:Titans Category:Mythical Animals